Kilt sex
by kinselva
Summary: Fill for GKM: Kurtofsky - Post Furt, kilts, rimming, anal, voyeurism. Kurt and Dave have sex in kilts after a Scottish wedding. Burt walks in on them but doesn't realize they're having sex.


Prompt from Glee Kink Meme:

Kurtofsky - Post Furt, kilts, rimming, anal, voyeurism

Dave and Kurt come home after a Scottish wedding and decide to have a bit of fun. Unfortunately, Burt walks in with Dave supposedly sitting on Kurt's lap, when in actuality, Kurt is inside of Dave. Awkward prolonged conversation ensues.

AN: Forgot about the "rimming" part of the prompt. Hope it's still okay!

—

Kilt Sex and Awkwardness

It's around 1 am when Dave and Kurt make it back to the bed-and-breakfast where they were staying for the wedding.

"That was totally awesome," Dave sighs as he closes the door to their bedroom quietly and stretches his shoulders. "Though I gotta say, babe, Scottish weddings are just as weird as I thought they were."

Kurt laughs, sidling up behind him. "True as that may be, I think there's one thing we can agree was the best part of all." He plants his hand on Dave's thick thigh, just under the hem of his kilt, and caresses gently. "There's something about kilts, knowing that you can just lift it up-" he says, drifting his hand upward "-and find a nice surprise waiting for you." Dave sighs as Kurt reaches his destination, cupping Dave's furry balls in his hand. "Did you enjoy going commando under your kilt today, David?"

"Yeah," Dave breathes. "But not as much as knowing you were too. Had to keep excusing myself to the bathroom to calm down." His cock is already almost totally hard, tenting his kilt outward.

"I know." Kurt smirks, gliding his hand up Dave's shaft. He presses closer to Dave's broad back, deliberately guiding his own kilt-covered erection to press at Dave's buttocks. "I saw you going in and out, in and out…" He feels Dave nudging his ass toward the probing hardness and continues, "so do you want to do another kind of in and out now?"

Dave rolls his eyes at the pun, then moans as Kurt swipes his thumb over his tip, already leaking a drop of precome. "Hell yeah, babe. I want you to fuck me."

"Kilts on or off?" Kurt asks, kissing the nape of Dave's neck.

"On, on," Dave says. Kurt nods. "Okay, where? Bed?" Dave turns and kisses him deeply before breaking off and looking around the room. There's a huge, plush armchair in the corner next to the nightstand. He points to it. "Nah, let's do it on the chair."

—

"Unh, yeah, right there," Dave groans quietly. Kurt's slender fingers curl back and forth inside him, stretching. "Yeah, yeah, fuck, I think I can take one more…"

Kurt withdraws, then lubes up another finger and slides three into Dave's hole easily. The back of Dave's kilt is flipped up to expose his ass and the backs of his thighs as he kneels on all fours in front of the chair. Kurt admires the view. Dave's crack is slick with lube and his cock and balls dangle heavily underneath. Kurt's cock is rock hard now too, and he lifts his kilt up to keep his own precome from staining it too much. "Are you ready for me?" He asks. Dave nods vigorously, the vibration causing a drop of precome to detach from his cock and drip to the carpet.

Quickly grabbing a condom and slipping it onto his cock, Kurt tugs on Dave's wide hips to pull him back toward the chair. "All right, big boy, come sit on my lap," he says. Dave half-stands, one large hand reaching back to grasp the base of Kurt's sheathed cock. "I'm gonna guide you in, okay babe?" Dave says, holding Kurt's cock steady as he sits gently onto Kurt's lap, enveloping Kurt in his heat. They both moan as Kurt bottoms out inside Dave.

Kurt kisses Dave's back through his shirt, starting to dampen with his sweat, as he rocks his hips upward. Dave responds by lifting up slightly as Kurt rocks back and pressing down when Kurt rocks forward again. They quickly establish a rhythm. Kurt wraps his arms tightly around Dave's bulky midriff, burying his face in Dave's back and heat and scent, while Dave throws his head back to stare blankly at the ceiling, grunting softly with each rise and fall. The wet spot at the apex of the tent in Dave's kilt darkens and spreads, while he clutches at the armrests of the chair for leverage.

Suddenly, there's a quiet knock at the door, and before either Kurt or Dave can react, whoever's at the door jiggles the handle, then twists…

Burt opens the door a few inches as quietly as he can, wincing when it creaks loudly. "Kurt?" He whispers. "Kurt, I know you're awake, the light's on. Is Dave there?" Without waiting for an answer, he swings the door open further and peeks into the room.

Dave's sitting on Kurt, back rigid, hands clenched in his lap. Kurt's sitting on a big chair and staring very intently at a book propped up on Dave's back. Dave blinks at Burt, giving him a nervous smile, and says, "Hi Burt."

Kurt looks up from his book. "Oh, hi, Dad!" His voice is a bit chirpier than usual, and he seems a bit out of breath. "What's going on?"

"Well, I came to see if you were awake, since I couldn't sleep. Always have a hard time with jet lag." Burt frowns slightly. "Is something wrong? You seem flushed." He looks at Dave. "And why are you sitting on him?"

Kurt shakes his head rapidly. "No, nothing's wrong! I just, you know, the wedding and all that food and the dancing. It's, you know, tiring. Just tired, that's all." Dave nods, looking somewhere over Burt's shoulder. "Yeah, just tired. Kurt thought he'd, uh, wind down for a bit by reading a book and I'm being his, uh, bookstand. Yeah." He twists his torso to catch Kurt's eye. Kurt gives him a look, and Dave returns to his ramrod-stiff posture.

"So, Dad, did you want to talk about something?" Kurt says quickly, leaning forward slightly onto Dave's back. Dave makes a weird choking sound, like a grunt and a cough at once. Burt ignores it and sits down at the edge of the bed.

"You know, goin' to all these weddings for your friends recently," he says, "I was thinking about marriage and stuff, you know, for you boys, since there's some court case about it now back home." Kurt nods. Dave nods too, but his eyes seem glazed, like he's thinking about something else.

"Well, I know you boys have been together for years now, and you're committed to one other, and I was just wondering if you've thought about, well, tying the knot," Burt says.

Kurt glances up at Dave, who blinks again and smiles distractedly back at him, then beams at Burt and says, "Yes, Dad, we've talked about it a little. I think we came to the agreement that we'll wait until it's legal in Ohio, then get married in our hometown. I know how much you'd like all our relatives to be able to attend."

Burt nods. "That's very considerate of you, Kurt. You know you don't have to do any such thing, but I know your grandparents would appreciate it a lot."

"Oh please, Dad," Kurt says. "I would never think of depriving them of a lavish gay wedding for their grandson."

Burt chuckles. "Of course not, kiddo. As long as Dave doesn't mind the 'lavish' part too much."

Dave starts a bit at his name, then focuses back on Burt. "Nope. Nope, not at all." Burt wonders if he's uncomfortable sitting that straight.

There's a minute of silence.

Eventually, Kurt rustles the pages of his book and yawns widely. "Okay, I think it's time for Dave and me to go to sleep, Dad. And you should get some sleep too. You've gotta get some rest tonight."

"Sure, son," Burt nods. He gets up from the bed, not noticing the two men stiffen, and walks over to pat Dave on the shoulder and tousle Kurt's hair. "You boys make a good couple, and I just want to see you happy." He walks to the door and turns before closing it. "Good night, Kurt. Good night, Dave."

"Good night," Kurt and Dave say together. They wait until Burt's footsteps recede and a door clicks shut down the hall, then both let out a breath.

Dave grimaces over his shoulder at Kurt. "Well, that wasn't awkward at all."

Kurt tosses the book back on the nightstand and shrugs. "I think we should count ourselves lucky. I don't think he figured out what we were actually up to."

"Speaking of which, do you wanna finish? I'm still hard, but I can feel you're getting a little soft now," Dave says.

Kurt responds by hitching Dave's kilt up to reveal his mostly erect cock. "Still aroused after all that awkwardness, David?" He wraps his hand around it and starts stroking firmly, making Dave's hips jerk forward, hole tightening around Kurt's slightly-flaccid cock. "I'm definitely planning to finish what we started."

"Unh, yeah, it's, oh, pretty h-hard to ignore your, ah, cock in-inside me, ba-abe," Dave stutters out, grinding back against Kurt's lap. He can feel Kurt's erection returning, stretching his hole to fullness again.

Kurt smiles, loving Dave's responsiveness, as he resumes thrusting into his welcoming heat. Dave whimpers and continues pushing back, helping Kurt build up the rhythm again. Soon, Kurt can feel Dave's sweat soaking through his shirt as his musk fills the room. Kurt abandons stroking Dave's cock and cups his balls tightly instead, wanting to feel them withdraw as Dave gets closer to the edge. "Touch yourself," he whispers. "I want you to come while I'm inside you."

Growling in acquiescence, Dave moves one of his hands from its death grip on the chair arm to stroke himself frantically, hand flying along his cock. Kurt's free hand snakes up and over Dave's shivering belly to his pecs, damp with sweat, to pinch and twist at one of his hard nipples. Dave practically wails as bolts of sharp pleasure streak through him, making his eyes roll back in his head. He distantly feels Kurt's teeth digging into his back, then Kurt's cock thrusts in deep and the pressure is too much and Dave's shooting, spasming on Kurt's lap, come spraying into the air.

As always, Dave's hand stops stroking when he comes, so Kurt clenches his hand around Dave's and jerks him through his orgasm, drawing out a low howl. Kurt can feel Dave's balls drawn up tightly, right to the base of his twitching cock, which slicks up even more from the come that doesn't splatter Dave's body. The sight and sound and smell of Dave falling apart in his lap pushes Kurt over the edge, and he rocks back and thrusts in deep one more time before coming, muffling his shout in Dave's back.

Dave feels Kurt's cock pulsing and filling the condom inside him, making his cock twitch and give one more extra spurt of come. Panting, he waits until Kurt releases his cock and balls before slumping down to the floor on his back, letting Kurt's cock slide out of him. Kurt gets off the chair and collapses on top of Dave, feeling some of Dave's come soak onto his shirt as well. They share a slow kiss.

Kurt smiles down at Dave. "We should get more Scottish friends to marry each other."

Dave returns the smile, sleepily. "Maybe next time we should make sure they don't know your dad, too."


End file.
